1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image-developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image-forming method, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image data via an electrostatic latent image such as an electrophotographic method are now widely used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor (an electrostatic latent image carrier, hereinafter sometimes referred to as “a photoreceptor”) is developed through a charging process and an exposure process with an electrostatic image-developing toner (hereinafter sometimes referred to as merely “a toner”), and the electrostatic latent image is visualized through a transfer process, a fixing process, and the like.
There is a high possibility that printed matters obtained by fixation of images by an electrophotographic method and the like are brought into contact with many and unspecified persons according to uses, and with sanitation-oriented trend in recent years, a demand for printed matters having an antibacterial effect has increased.